Naruto: Dark Agechapter 2
by rahul22
Summary: Battle begins


Somewhere in akatsuki hideout

Bibi: it seems to be Rei is dead

Nexus: I still cant believe she is dead how come it happened

Rangaroc: UzumakiJake! He used a strongest justu where there is no escape

Hellsbadass: damn I will kill him. I still cant believe she died just like that.

Versuvio: Its foolish to take on konoha single so there is no point to discuss about her we need to fulfill our goals.

TC9tails: what we are going to do

Versuivo: Kill all kages( evil smile)

Bibi: it will not be easy

Versuivo: I know but I will put things like this whoever kills more kages will be the leader of league and also own the dark crystal power.

Hellsbadass: Dark crystal power I thought it was a fairy tail

Versuivo: No it was not. Only myself and Rei knows about that power and Rei is the only person who is capable of drawing crystal power, but I don't get it with that much power how can she be defeated anyway whoever kills more kages and bring there heart will be the next leader and owns full crystal power.

Hellsbadass:kookooooo

Versuivo: we will start our mission today

In konoha at hokage's place madara, UzumakiJake, sai are discussing

Sai: well well you killed the leader

UzumakiJake: I higly doubt

Sai: what do you mean

UzumakiJake: I fought her for 9 days and these 9 days she had upper hand on me but last minute ……….

Sai: what

UzumakiJake: I believe she is still alive

Sai: but we saw her blown into pieces and nobody ever escaped from your justu then how come you…

Madara: UzumakiJake may be right I know her from childhood and she is not that easy person to defeat

Sai: you are giving her lot more credit than UzumakiJake

Madara: you don't know about her sai as you are new she is the only person who can draw dark crystal power

Sai: dark crystal power what is that?

UzumakiJake: it is a power which make ones body like crystal and they will be young for ever if they truly masters it

Sai: is it! then we should try for it

UzumakiJake:its not easy as you said to attain that power we have to offer dark crystal a shinobi heart which is powerful and pure

Suddenly yamato scary appears

Yamato scary: sorry to interrupt you madara but kazekage is waiting for you

Madara: what kazekage is here

Yamato Scary: yes master and I heard that mizukage also coming

Sai: what happening how come they leave their village

Bring them in

Inuzuka comes in his body is full of blood with lots of wounds

Madara: what happened

Inuzuka: its them akatsuki they invaded our village within no time whole village has been slayed

Madara: they defeated you so it seems they are powerful

Inuzuka: yes he displayed a power which even with my full force I am no match for him

Madara: he? it means one single person defeated you and slayed entire country.

Inuzuka: yes, you may not believe me but I fought with all kages who are dead till now

Sai: how it is possible

Madara: I heard that there is a person in akatsuki who bring dead to alive for 30 minutes so it already started the same may be happened to mizukage and to other villages

But how do you manage to get in here this much quickly

Inuzuka: its all because of your friend kakashithunder

Madara: what she is there? How is she?

Inuzuka: I donno but she used a amazing justu with which she teleported everyone into different places and I am the last I donno what happened but she encountered that person when she is making a move.

Madara: Shit! Assemble every shinobi. Sai contact shikamaru make a plan.

Sai: yes master(he disappears)

Madara: yamato contact other hokages and know the situation and where are Zatoichi and vergil assemble them here its an S rank emergency situation.

Some where outside konoha

Zatoichi: well well it's a long time no see----------------- Versuvio

Versuvio: oh its you one of the legendary sennin it will be your last day you see me.

Zatochi: yes you are right when I finish you I don't have to see you.

Suddenly from behind rangaroc punches Zatochi in face he flies 100meters away in opposite direction

The battle begins


End file.
